


fixture

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: there was one thing that never changed





	fixture

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for minilipa, where the word limit is 999 words. I felt like I was going back to my origins, where 500 words was too much. This is just a cutesy mini-fic with an overview of their relationship. My theme was police station. hope you like it!

It’s where they met, two people with no personal lives, doing what each thought was best. Gregory, trying to bring a horrible murderer to justice and Mycroft, trying to save his brother’s ass. It’s where they kept meeting each other: case after case after case, because of Sherlock Holmes and his mistakes and his successes.

It’s where they striked conversations, stilted at the beginning, when neither knew what to make of the other, but that slowly and surely became longer and more interesting until they decided to take it outside and meet for dinner.

It wasn’t where they had their first date, but it was where they had their second, because Mycroft had to postpone and by the time he was available again, Gregory was in the middle of a difficult case. After, they started eating together as often as their schedules allowed, sitting side by side in Greg’s office, the world spinning outside, but inside time staying still. 

Their first kiss happened by its doors, the dim glow coming from the lights inside making Mycroft’s hair look prettier, though the man himself thought it was nice that the darkness was hiding his blush (it  _ wasn’t _ ). Gregory found it cute.

It saw many of their arguments, many of their coming-back-togethers. It saw the silver ring Mycroft finally decided to give Gregory, and it saw the little boy that had lost both of its parents come in as an orphan and leave as a Lestrade-Holmes.

In the years they were together, they changed. Their relationship changed. Mycroft became happier and more agreeable, Gregory became more flexible. They went from disliking each other to enjoying each other’s company, to loving each other more than anything else.

The only thing that was always the same was the police station.

It was their fixture.


End file.
